Flare Highwind
Summary Flare Highwind is the adopted younger brother of Gale Highwind, and a major antagonist in Tales of the Red Wings. Orphaned from his home and taken in by Gale, he's become accustomed to his hateful views against humanity and follows his rule fanatically as a member of the organization Arashi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: '''Flare Highwind '''Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Kitsune, member of Arashi Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Transformation (All kitsune have the ability to turn into a fox), Telepathy, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1; all Kitsune are blessed with immortality so long as their tails remain intact), Regeneration (Low), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Fire is flare's main element), Heat Manipulation (Flare can use heat magic to melt objects down for his magma manipulation), Magma Manipulation (Sent a wave of magma after Deedee), Flight (Can fly by emitting jets of flame), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura), Extreme heat (Capable of wading in Lava without issue) 'Attack Potency: City Level (Matched Deedee in strength blow-for-blow, and ended up defeating her and knocking her into the Lower Bracket) Speed: Relativistic+ (Kept up with DD, who dodged a beam of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: City Level (Survived a choke-hold from Deedee) Stamina: High (Like all fire tribe kitsune, Flare has been trained from early childhood to handle fighting in extreme environments Range: Dozens of Meters with his Whip-Sword, Hundreds of Meters with magic Standard Equipment: 'A whip-sword which he can channel fire through. 'Intelligence: '''Flare is rather naive, and has yet to see the world outside of his old village or where Gale takes him. However, this naivete is betrayed by his incredible fighting prowess. Flare has mastered the whip-sword, a weapon considered exceedingly difficult to master, to the point where he can use it in essentially any situation. His precision and grace are such that, with his eyes closed, he was able to dodge and deflect a barrage of projectiles that Deedee threw at him just through sensing their movements. He was actually able to outskill Deedee despite the latter using her goddess voice, overpowering her instinctive reaction and battle wisdom, and ultimately defeat her in the Astirian Annual Championship. '''Weaknesses: Naive outside of combat. If his tails are destroyed, he'll be rendered unable to use magic. Notable Attacks and Techniques Kitsune Physiology: As a Kitsune, Flare does not age once he hits 21, making him immortal unless he's killed. He also recovers wounds faster than the average person (Though too slow to be combat-applicable). In addition, a kitsune's tails act as a battery for mana, allowing him to store large amounts of it for later. * Fox-Fire: '''A magical orange flame Flare can release from his tails. This fire can act as a light source and can ignite small objects. * '''Fox Form: '''Flare can turn into a large red fox, allowing him to dig through snow and travel longer distances. It also lets him communicate through telepathy. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. * '''Chaincasting: '''By forming a long-lasting magic circle, a mage can cast multiple spells of the same element in quick succession by rapidly changing the makeup of the magic circle. This can be combined with doublecasting if the mage in question is skilled enough. '''Fire Magic: '''The usage of magic to manipulate fire. Flare is understandably incredibly skilled at manipulating fire thanks to his heritage. He has also been taught Wind Magic by Gale, and Earth Magic from a currently unknown source. Flare can use this magic to fly by rocketing around with fire blasts, Shoot waves of flame by kicking, cause volcanic eruptions with his sword, and melt materials around him to manipulate through his magic. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Kitsune Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Deus Ex Cycle Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users